


Выбор

by aleks_neko, Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он никогда не сможет выбрать между ним и кем-либо еще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

В пустой небольшой комнате не было окон, только чугунная дверь, закрытая изнутри. Где-то под потолком тускло мерцала лампочка, то и дело на доли секунды погружая находящихся в комнате четверых человек в кромешную тьму. Несмотря на то, что никто из них не проронил и слова, ситуация меж тем накалялась, приближаясь к критическому уровню.

– Ну же, давай. Стреляй в него, – прошипел человек в маске, держа острый нож у шеи Кёко. – Сам знаешь, что будет, если не сделаешь.  
Цуна зло посмотрел на него и дернул узел галстука. Кислород кончался катастрофически быстро, приходилось то и дело дышать ртом, время от времени смахивая со лба капельки пота. Даже стены будто сужались, окружая Цуну со всех сторон. Иногда он, казалось, чувствовал, как щекочет кожу лезвие ножа, прижатое к шее жены, ощущал, как под личиной внешнего спокойствия рвет и мечет Реборн.

Человек в маске нервно выматерился и дернул Кеко за волосы, провел лезвием по коже, оставив тонкий порез, на месте которого тут же резво выстроились в ровную линию капли крови.

«Черт-черт-черт!», - Цуна бессильно выдохнул, повел плечами — рубашка взмокла и теперь неприятно холодила спину. Конечно, это был самый действенный способ для устранения Реборна — собственными руками его ученика. Заставить бояться за самое дорогое, что есть у Цуны, и вынудить принять чуждые ему правила игры.

У Цуны была Кёко. У человека в маске был враг – Реборн.

Простое уравнение, где нужно избавиться от лишней переменной. Осталось узнать, кто из них – действительно лишний.

– Цуна, – обратил внимание на себя Реборн, неподвижно сидящий в углу. – Делай то, что должен.

Цуна не ответил, только кинул на него диковатый мутный взгляд, какой можно встретить лишь у загнанного в угол животного, уже почти смирившегося с неумолимо приближающейся смертью.

«Это урок, – пронеслась в голове спасительная мысль. Цуна тут же ухватился за нее, как утопающий за соломинку. – Это очередной, мать его, чертов хитровыебанный урок от обезумевшего в конец учителя».

Цуна, уже готовый закипеть от негодования, посмотрел на Реборна и вдруг похолодел. Бешеный гнев мигом испарился, стоило ему встретиться взглядом с темными глазами Реборна. То, как он смотрел... в этот момент Цуна четко осознал – это уже не урок. Это то самое безвыходное положение, о котором они не раз говорили. Мат.

И ему придется выбрать, кто для него самый ценный. Тот, кто навсегда изменил его жизнь, кто дал ему все: друзей, семью, возможности, кто с легкой ироничной ухмылкой направлял его и делал для него все, или та, чья улыбка дает силы жить и двигаться вперед, та, кто наполняет жизнь красками и смыслом, кто служит путеводной звездой.

Кто? Кто из них?

Почему нужно выбирать...

Никто не имеет права заставлять его, Цуну, Десятого босса семьи Вонгола, делать этот выбор.

Заряженное оружие обжигало руку. Пальцы дрожали, кровь стучала в висках, заглушая все звуки. По спине стекал холодный пот, пропитывая и без того насквозь мокрую прилипшую рубашку. В горле давно уже пересохло, невозможно было даже сглотнуть.

Три пары глаз внимательно смотрели на него, ожидая решения.

Что сделает король? Кем он пожертвует во имя победы?

Что ты выберешь, король, при всем ограниченном многообразии?

Расширенные от ужаса в немой мольбе о помощи глаза Кеко, устремленные прямо на него.

Твердый взгляд врага, с нехорошим прищуром наблюдающего то за Цуной, то за Реборном.

Спокойный взгляд Реборна, смотрящего куда-то сквозь Цуну. Этот взгляд казался вязким, безжизненным. Взгляд того, кто не станет бороться с судьбой, того, кто мысленно уже получил пулю в голову.

Пламя заструилось между пальцами, стекая на пол.

– Двуличный ты ублюдок, – едва слышно сквозь зубы процедил Цуна. Бешенство накрыло его с головой, заставляя все тело задрожать мелкой дрожью. – Сколько раз ты бросал меня в самых безнадежных ситуациях, заставляя выбираться из них самостоятельно, – голос его становился все громче и отчетливее, и вскоре превратился в крик, – сколько раз я едва не подох из-за твоих идиотских тренировок, сколько раз, я тебя спрашиваю?!

Реборн обескураженно уставился на него, будто был не до конца уверен, что этот монолог был обращен к нему.

– А теперь ты сидишь там и еще смеешь таращиться в стену такими глазами, – Цуна сказал это тихо, но голос его продолжал дрожать от ярости. – Да как ты смеешь сдаваться после того, как ни разу не дал сдаться мне?!

– Это совсем другое, – ответил Реборн и почему-то улыбнулся. Слабо, всего лишь уголками губ. Так, будто жалел все еще не набравшегося ума ученика, желающего спасти весь мир от смерти и свою душу от боли утрат в придачу.

– Туши его уже, черт побери, – прохрипел человек в маске, теряя терпение. - Иначе этой куколке не жить, – для подтверждения серьезности своих слов он плотнее прижал нож к горлу Кеко, вынуждая ее сдавленно зарыдать.

– Цуна, – Реборн глубоко вздохнул. - Просто нажми уже на курок, в конце-то концов.

– Да заткнитесь вы оба, – глухо проговорил Цуна, уперевшись взглядом в пол. – Как же я устал. Как меня достали эти бесконечные разборки. Но если вы все так хотите крови...

– Стреляй уже, блять! Или я... – человек в маске сорвался на крик, окончательно потеряв терпение. Оглушительный хлопок раздался прежде, чем он успел договорить.

– ...то вы ее получите, – закончил Цуна, глядя, как оседает на пол человек в маске, увлекая за собой Кеко и оставляя на ее шее глубокий порез, заливая кожу красным.

Время, казалось, застыло, предоставляя Цуне возможность без лишних эмоций наблюдать, как стремительно расползается по лбу еще мгновение назад бывшего живым человека, темное багровое пятно. Ресницы его все еще подрагивали, хотя удивленно распахнутые глаза уже навсегда останутся таковыми.

Каким образом он поймал обмякшее тело Кёко на руки, Цуна не помнил. В памяти осталось только то, как по пальцам, прижимающимся к ее ране, бойкими струйками текла липкая кровь, как в воздухе нестерпимо пахло металлом и смертью.  
А потом все было как в том дурацком боевике, который он смотрел несколько дней назад – вой сирен, крики, скрип и хлопанье дверей, визг шин по гравийному покрытию. Дурацкий, кстати, фильм был, ни грамма правдоподобности.

И Гокудера, первым влетевший в комнату, тряс его за плечо, что-то тараторил, пытаясь достучаться до отключившегося сознания, заставить его отцепиться от истекающей кровью Кёко. Цуна просто глядел сквозь него, смотрел на Реборна, который так и остался сидеть у стены с зажатым в руке телефоном. Должно быть, это он сообщил об их местонахождении, хотя Цуна и не уловил, когда он успел. Ненависть, временно свернувшаяся калачиком возле сердца, снова неприятно шевельнулась, пришла в движение. Цуна поспешил отвернуться, стараясь взять себя в руки.

Гокудера снова что-то спросил, Цуна на автомате что-то ответил, мечтая, наконец, избавиться ото всех.  
Проследив взглядом за исчезающей внутри машины каталкой, на которой лежала жена, Цуна подумал, что нужно бы ехать вместе с ней. Однако у него оставалось одно незаконченное дело.

Реборн должен был ответить за все произошедшее.

Цуна не хотел даже думать, что было бы, если бы его рука дрогнула, и человеку в маске удалось нанести рану серьезнее.

В той комнатке Реборна уже не было, он оказался в помещении этажом выше, и курил у окна.

Спокойно, словно ничего не было, словно не его должен был убить собственный ученик.

И тут Цуну словно отпустило.

– Реборн… – тихо начал он говорить злым голосом. – А теперь ты мне все расскажешь.

Реборн потушил сигарету и повернулся к нему, оперся на стену возле окна. И начал рассказывать. Объяснение было коротким и банальным – проваленный много лет назад заказ. Последствия заказа отразились на тех, кто не относился к нему.

– Ты мог мне об этом сказать раньше?! – сорвался на крик Цуна. Его голос эхом разнесся по этажам, на пару пролетов выше что-то ухнуло в ответ.

– Это ничего бы не изменило, – равнодушно заметил Реборн. – Охоту ведут не только на меня. На тебя тоже, знаешь ли.

– Ты мудак, в курсе.

– Угу.

Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Цуна сознательно хотел кого-то ударить. С размаху, в полную силу, чтобы кровь потекла из разбитых губ, чтобы синяки не сходили неделями. Парадоксально, ведь этим человеком стал именно он, Реборн, его учитель и наставник. Цуна сжал зубы и ураганом налетел на него с твердым намерением ударить, но вместо этого обнаружил себя в другом конце комнаты с гудящей головой.

Хорошо приложился затылком о стену, нечего сказать.

– Знаешь, Цуна, – Реборн присел рядом. – Я единственный раз отказался от выгодного контракта на убийство. Твое.

И, грустно улыбнувшись, потрепал по голове.

– Потом как-нибудь убьешь меня, когда успокоишься.

Оставшись один, Цуна еще какое-то время молча сидел, прижавшись спиной к стене, и думал. Знал, что не сможет. Да, Кёко его жена, но ближе Реборна не было никого.

Он никогда не сможет выбрать между ним и кем-либо еще.


End file.
